


Take Command

by princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Cullen, Dom Cullen Rutherford, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Cullen X Annabel Trevelyan - Dom! Commander Cullen smut with fluff.Has all Annabel's goading of the Commander finally paid off?





	

“You’ve got a sword, use it!” Scowling Cullen crosses his arms, honestly, sometimes it was wonder they knew which bloody end to hold. And yet he was expected to send them off to battle a dark spawn would be god with an army of demons? His brow furrowed further at the thought.

“What use is a shield like that?” He barks narrowing in on a recruit who held his shield so low it might as well be on the floor.

“Ah, Cully Wully, inspiring the men as always.”

His mood and brow lighten at the sound of Annabel’s voice. He turns to her and despite the name, a soft smile creeps on his lips. He’s told her a dozen times to not use it, especially in front of the men, he’d heard no end of whispers and chuckles over it but still she continued. “It’s Commander Cullen,” he corrects. “And I do my best.”

Smile beaming, she hugs him from the side in a gesture of simple affection and apology. Forgiveness comes quickly and he slips one arm over her shoulder to kiss the top of her head. “You finished your paper work already?” He asks, surprise in his tone and the raise of his eyebrow.

Her silent reply speaks volumes.

“Ah, I see,” he chuckles. He’d been nagging her to complete those reports all week and yet they probably lay, untouched, on her desk, despite repeated assurances they would be done, today. As she had assured him, yesterday.

“You’ll have them in your hands by the end of the day,” she nods.

Cullen scoffs, he’ll believe it when he sees it and her feels her shift and stiffen slightly. He rests his nose against her hair, the familiar scent spreading warmth in his chest, he’s about to tell her not to worry when his eye catches something. Lifting his gaze, he sees the recruits nearest have decided to stop and stare, as if their intimate moment was some kind of entertainment which they had the privilege of witnessing.

Growling his eyes narrow. “Did I say you could stop!? Back to arms, now!” He barks the order with a crude flick of his wrist and Annabel giggles, slipping her hand to squeeze his rear.

“You’ll have to command me like that some time,” she snickers, then looks up at him, biting her lower lip in a pout. He’s seen that look enough to know what it means and feels himself stir in reply.  

His heartbeat picks up and a lump rises to lodge in his throat. A part of him wants to smirk and laugh, to say she couldn’t possibly be serious, but the hungry gleam in her eyes, the way her lips curl in a deviant smile say otherwise. Blinking he looks away as heat starts to flush his cheeks at her brazen flirtation in front of so many.

Delicate fingers cup his cheek and turn his face back to hers.

“Not of course, if you don’t want to,” she said, the fire of her desire apparently melted by concern at his response.

“No…it’s not…I…It sounds…We could, I mean, I could….” He stops to rub his neck and chuckle at himself, falling over his words once again. He meets her eye and the devotion he sees there bolsters his confidence and draws him to kiss her lips. “I shall remember that, my lady.”

“Good,” she breaths against his kiss. “I do _so_ enjoy watching you take command,” she purrs then nips at his scar with her hand stroking his stubble as she presses in close for another kiss.

Sweat beads and trickles down the small of his back at the heat of her attention. He can’t hide his distress when she pulls away. Spinning on the spot with a laugh she waves farewell and slightly dazed he nods back to watch the sway of her hips as she leaves.

Take command? A slight smirk edges onto his lips. He’s not overly surprised, their love making was always passionate; nails dragging through his hair, teeth nipping his skin, unrestrained cries of pleasure spilling from her. He must admit, it sounded quite tempting, in a distinctly sinful way, he supposed he could _indulge_ her…

Now painfully aroused he cracks his neck before turning back to his flagging recruits, scowling when he finds some of them clearly ‘watching’ her leave. “What did I just say!”

 

That evening when Jim arrives with a message that Cullen needed those reports, now, Annabel’s eyes widen. The truth was they weren’t ready. In fact, the whole truth was; she’d lost one, hadn’t started another, had split something on the third, and the fourth was almost done. Was that good enough? Somehow, she doubted it, so with a heavy sigh she sent the officer off with an apology and confirmation that she would work on them.

Settling down at her desk she did well to finish the fourth one and somehow rectify the wine stained one so it was legible before leaning back in her chair to stretch her legs. It hadn’t been as painful as she thought it might be, at this rate she would be done early!

Or at least she might of, if Sera hadn’t bounded up the stairs, spouting nonsense about how she thought Krem had a crush on Maryden and that she _had_ to come to the tavern and see what she meant.

“I can’t,” Annabel grumbled shuffling papers round trying to tidy the chaos of her desk to no avail. “I need to get these reports about troop movements done-“

“You mean the one about the Frostbacks, yeah?” Asked Sera jumping to perch on the edge of the desk.

“Yeah, I can’t find it anywhere…” she trailed off still rummaging.

Sera snickered and it caught her attention. “Sera?” She cocks an eyebrow at her friend who is doing her best to keep back full blown laughter while wildly kicking her feet. Her eyes narrow as she uses her best ‘Inquisitor’ voice. “What did you do with it?”

“I guess if you wanna know you’ll just have to come with me…” she snickers again and hops down.

Annabel hesitates, she should stay and demand Sera hand it over, but she really doesn’t want to. Her friend’s bubbling enthusiasm and the tavern are just far too tempting. “Ok, but just one drink, then you hand over the report, deal?” She asked already standing, intent on going regardless of the answer.

“Yeah, of course! No worries.”

With a smile and a nod, they promptly set out for a well earnt drink.

 

Of course, with Sera it was never one drink. Thankfully though Annabel was good at holding her alcohol, no doubt thanks to years of unbearably dull noble gatherings.

When Jim appeared again however, stating that Cullen demanded her in his office, now, her stomach flipped. _Shit._ Thankfully her companion was true to her word and retrieved the missing report from where ever she had stashed it. Three out of four wasn’t bad, right? She told herself as she scurried back to her office to retrieve the others.

It wasn’t that she was scared he’d be annoyed or shout, it was the knowledge that he would stress about it, that was the last thing she wanted. She cursed herself for being so easily waylaid and briskly marched to his office, apology already on her lips and papers held against her chest.

The second she closed the door she was assaulted.

Grabbed and roughly thrown into the wall she gave a muffled yell, tossing the papers as her hands grappled ferociously at her attacker, with her lips pulling back into a snarl. How dare they?!

Inferno blazing, her eyes burn and find Cullen pressing over her. She stares at him with unyielding fury, demanding an explanation for why he’d pinned her against the stone, but the dark glint of smouldering in his eyes makes her pause.

His thigh is pressed between her legs, keeping her in place, it sends a shiver of arousal up her as he presses closer. One of his hands wraps around her wrist, locking it firmly above her head while his other digs into her hip to loom over and trap her under his weight. He’s removed his armour, now sat in a neat pile on his desk, and she can feel the unmistakable warmth of him through the thin linin separating their skin and almost growls as it causes heat to pool in her stomach.

“Your late with the reports, again, been out drinking I hear…You’ve been naughty indeed, Inquisitor,” Cullen confirms, his expression drawn into a scowl.

Chest rapidly rising and falling, she stutters a laugh. “I can’t help it if-“

“Did I say you could speak?” His booming voice cuts across and he bears more of his bulk down onto her.

Annabel’s lips curl into a smirk at the corners. So, he did want to take command. She raises one eyebrow in challenge. “You didn’t say I couldn’t.”

He gives a light growl in reply, although his eyes give the glitter of amusement.

“Answering back your Commander? That kind of in-subornation…must be duly punished,” he murmurs, his voice low and heavy. She moves to kiss him, to bite at his delicious scar but he denies her. Instead his mouth moves down her neck, planting forceful kisses and sucking against sensitive skin. The sensation draws a subtle moan from her as she tilts away to expose more for him.

When his teeth nip the join of her neck she gasps. He pulls away, seemingly uncertain and she gives him a wicked smile with eyes that sparkle hungrily.

That’s all the permission he needs, any lingering doubt is hurled aside to sheer lust at the deviant nature of her expression.

“Punished?” She asks still smirking. “Surely my dear Cully Wully wouldn’t do a thing like that?”

Genuine annoyance flares inside and his lips slam against hers, silencing her goad and spiking heat through his veins. A small voice tells him this was what she wanted and he should restrain himself. However, he didn’t have time to listen to such petty voices.

He pulls away, leaving them both gasping for air and squeezes her thin wrist as hard as he dares. “It’s ‘Commander Cullen -Sir’ to you,” he stares her down with eyes of molten gold. “Say it.”

Annabel meets his gaze with one of equal fire and lifts her chin. “Make me.”

Giving a vicious smirk he drops her wrist and slips to grab her rear, sharply digging his blunt nails in as he lifts her. Swiftly she wraps her thighs around him and attacks him with a scorching kiss. He notes how she tastes of honey cakes and mead, Maker she was perfect. He’s desperate for her, he has been all day.

He can feel her slipping a hand down the front of his trousers. Lightly she grazes her fingers over his wet tip, teasing, the feeling drives a longing moan from somewhere deep inside him and raises a giggle of delight from her.

With a snarl, he shoves her off of him, she's always trying to manipulate him, normally he didn’t mind but _not_ today. Snatching her wicked hand away, he then swiftly whips her blouse off, throwing it to one side as her deft fingers tug on his shirt and do the same. Bare chests heaving in the faint candle light, heat flushes their skin, both taking a moment to hungrily admire the other.

Grabbing her arrogant chin in his grip he fixes his intense gaze on her while his hand slips down the front of her smalls. He drags the heel of his palm along folds which are wet to the touch. It sends a pulse of arousal through him, but he would not be so easily distracted.

She gasps when several fingers enter her and with their lips a hairsbreadth apart he smirks. “Don’t worry, I intend to make you scream it,” he murmurs while curling his fingers inside, causing her to crumple around him with a glorious moan.

Annabel begins to grind, wanting more, needing more, flushed, she kisses and nips at his lips in time with the thrusts of his fingers. She’s so hot she can barely breath but her body craves him, the salt of his skin, the musky scent of him, the hunger in his eyes, all set her heart racing and body demanding more. She unbuckles his belt allowing his trousers to drop to the floor as she runs her hand down the front of his small clothes.

She wraps her fingers around his shaft and drags them down, painfully slow, then back up to pump a few lazily movements. Biting her lip as his fingers continue to explore, she uses her thumb to rub elegant circles around his tip in a way that never failed to excite him. He moves to lean his head against hers, the feeling of warm skin against him, squeezing down his length, causes his breath to hitch in his throat and hiss its way out.

“Promises, promises,” she pants against him. “I’m starting to think your all talk…Cully -”

With that he removes his hand and snatches her’s roughly. Glaring he drags her from the wall, planting a hand forcefully against her back he shoves her into his desk. She yelps but he ignores the noise, instinct driving him, he instead removes his small clothes and bends her over the desk, resting his bare erection against her rear as he leans over her.

“I said, it’s Commander Cullen, Sir,” he hisses against the back of her neck. He is already tugging down her bottoms to reveal soft curves which make his cock twitch. He can’t resist and squeezes her rear. Running his fingers up the back of her folds, he uses his stance to spread her legs before him and dip a tempting, teasing finger in her entrance. His other hand presses down on the small of her back pinning her to the desk with his bulk.

“Yes, Sir,” she breathes huskily, face planted in his paper work with her body attempting to arch back into him.

The title stokes him, flaring his primal desires like nothing ever had. She’s hot, wet and oh so inviting to his touch, he feels rumble emanate from his core. Without warning he lines himself up and enters her, slamming with a grunt of force and overriding pleasure.

Annabel cries out, a yell of bliss and want as he drives himself into her, filling her utterly. She tries to back into him, to take some control, but his hold is firm and she is powerless beneath it. It ignites the hot blood already pumping through her and she grips at the desk, desire building and blinding.

He hears her cry, giving voice to them both and his fingers clasp around her waist to drag her into him. He wants to go as deep as possible, wants to be consumed by her, hot walls pressing tight all around as he moves, making pleasure pulse through every nerve and tighten every muscle. Nothing has ever felt so divine.

Cracking open his eyes as he thrusts he studies her: how the curves of her ripple when he drives to the hilt, how she arches her spine, how the candlelight dances off the sheen on her skin, how her dark hair fans untamed about her, how her face is buried deep into a report while her fingernails gorge marks into his desk. Staking her claim over him. She wanted him and he needed her, needed to hear her cry his name, needed to feel her convulse and collapse around him.

She gasps with each thrust, unable to contain the surging wave of pleasure that comes with every slam of him inside her. Gripping around him as heat soars she releases panted moans to push him on. Maker’s breath, she loves every inch of this man and wanted all of him to pound until she forgot her own bloody name.

She pants his name instead with a chorus of praise and he smirks. He bends to press over her while inside, hands reaching up to tug back on her hair which releases a cry of pleasant pain from deep in her throat. “I beg your pardon Inquisitor, I didn’t quite hear that?” He chuckles, nipping at her shoulder before pounding a hard thrust which makes her cry out once again.

“Sorry, Commander Cullen, Sir,” she calls. “I’ll be louder next time, Sir”

“That’s better,” he chuckles, kissing her neck affectionately before shifting back to sped up his rhythm.

Clasping her fists tight she groans louder, his pressure on her back eases and she snatches the opportunity to grind her hips with his movements. She hears him moan at her efforts, feels his blunt nails grip tighter, and one final deep thrust from him tumbles her over the edge, crying his title for all of Thedas to hear as ecstasy erupts inside her.

He shudders at the call, at the feel of her contract around him, and he empties into her with a garbled moan. The blissful release that pulses through as he comes is made all the sweeter with his name still echoing off the walls. Chest heaving, he leans over to rest his palms against the desk while he tries to steady his pumping heart and recover from the euphoric flood which has swept through.

“Maker’s breath,” he murmurs, blinking sweat from his eyes and starting to come around. He slips from her with a great deal more care and grace than how he’d entered and rubs the small of her back tenderly. “Annabel, I…” he trails off, his apology halted by the feeling of her thighs trembling at the loss of him inside her.

“I love you, Commander,” her words are ragged as she looks to him over her shoulder, hair plastered to her face. They bring a light smile to his lips. He’d been worried he’d taken it too far, that what she’d said she wanted and what she actually desired may be two different things. Maybe he’d been too ‘rough’? But it seems his worries were misplaced. As they so often were with her.

“I love you too, Inquisitor,” he leans and kisses her lips tenderly, touching his nose to her pale skin to soak in the satisfied scent of her, his favourite, before shifting to perch on the edge of the desk. She rolls onto her back, ruining his day’s work in the process, which only makes his smile greater. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered. Only her. Only them. No one had _ever_ made him feel like this and he doubted anyone else ever could.

Sitting up she runs her hands through her wild hair. “I shall have to get into trouble more often,” she smirks, cocking one eyebrow at him, chest still lightly panting.

Cullen chuckles. “Don’t you dare!“

“Is that an order, Sir?” She smiles, loaded with mischief which forces him to drag her into his arms, pulling her against his chest where his pulse is starting to steady.

“It is. You get in more than enough, _trouble_ , already, but at least now I know how to punish you appropriately,” he smirks and kisses the top of her head as she nuzzles against his heart beat. Right where she belonged.

 

 

**Epilogue**

Cullen,

Please note that a page was missing from you and the Inquisitor’s latest report on troop movements through the Frostbacks, please rectify this as soon as you are able.

Can I also please request that the next report which I receive from you is considerably less ‘sticky’.

Kind Regards,

Josephine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - kudos and comments welcome! :D


End file.
